


Beautiful Nightmare

by Legna



Series: 1D Horror [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Child!Harry, Child!Niall, Crossdressing, Gore, Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Necrophilia, Paraphilia, Parent!Louis, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Psychological Torture, Sexual Content, Smut, a pinch of lilo, a pinch of narry, adult!liam, psycho!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legna/pseuds/Legna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The outside of Louis Tomlinson: Beautiful, Gorgeous, Breathtaking.<br/>The inside of Louis Tomlinson is the total opposite</p><p>His son, Niall, seen it all.</p><p>(THIS IS A HORROR FIC. A HORROR STORY...horror horror horror! WITH BLOOD, GORE AND MURDER. It's not sunshine and roses and happiness. It's Absolutely disgusting, like a horror film or a horror book. THERE'S FUCKING WARNINGS UP TOP. IF HORROR ELEMENTS DOESN'T FLOAT YOUR FUCKING BOAT, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ.</p><p>If you choose to still read it, that's your choice. If you weren't satisfied with the story or got 'traumatized', blame yourself for reading and don't message me on tumblr with hate or comments on this fic with a passive aggressive opinion.</p><p>I WARNED YA, DIDN'T I?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gross and horrific fic..... something I love. This is my favourite so far because BLOOD and MURDER and CRAZINESS

Tonight is one of those nights, Niall is aware. It happens almost every week, when his dad feen for it. Hopefully, his dad won't actually bring a body back like the last time he did. Niall remembers the screaming, the sound of stabbing, and loud, obscene squishing. There was some inaudible noises after that. At the end of night, his dad came in his room, with streaks of red on his face and his eyes tired. His hands shook as he held his son. 

"I love you, Niall. Sweet dreams." Then he shuts off the night light, which Niall is obsessed with, since he found out about his father and he couldn't bear the thought of darkness. He whimpers loud enough for Louis to hear...and Louis did hear the silent begging but shuts his son's bedroom door anyway. 

"The dark is something you shouldn't be afraid of." Are the words Niall heard from his father outside the door. He doesn't care about the night light anymore.

And tonight...Niall watches his father "prepare" for the night out. He stand, peeking through the door way since his father left the door slightly opened. Niall notices the fact that Louis dabbed some foundation on his skin, patting it around to blend and to make his skin appear as vibrant and alive. In reality, it's usually pale and a bit veiny, like he's sick. Then Louis had a brilliant idea, grasping a small, black tube from his vanity then pulls off the cap of the tube. He look at the lipstick and smiles. It's bright red and shiny. He smears it on his bottom lip then on his top lip, smacking his lips together and corrects his mistakes to make them look neater. 

Niall is confused on why his father had put on lipstick then it made sense, almost when seeing his father stand from sitting on a chair, and he have on a dress. It's long, too long that his feet are hidden and the dress hugs his body, showing his slight curves. His body honestly looks like a woman's except for any breasts, Niall thought. And he's not sure on how to feel about it. 

He took his eyes off of his father, and took long, deep breaths to avoid becoming aroused. He would hate himself for getting turned on.....by this. So he heads back to his room, and continues his studying like his father ordered him to do.

Ten minutes later, he hear a knock on his door. "Yeah?" He asks calmly. Deep inside, he's terrified.

"I'm going out." Louis announces, still standing in the doorway, and his eyes fixated on his eleven years old son. 

Niall nodded, turning his head to look back at his father. "Okay." He got a full view of him, with the dress on and short heels. Somehow, out of nowhere, his father's hair is long and wavy. It must be a wig because ten minutes ago, it was nicely cut short as a man's normal hairstyle. He have full makeup on and beads of pearl covering his neck, almost hanging on his chest. If anything, his father could be on the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Louis fully enters Niall's room and kneels in front of him, speaking in a feminine voice. "I won't be too long. If I don't come back tonight then expect me by the morning. And if not by the morning, then maybe tomorrow night." He stood, patting Niall's head and walks away. He stop before leaving to say, "If I don't come back at all, good luck with your life. Just know that I love you.....and I can't control what I do...and who I am." Then he left and Niall isn't surprised honestly.

He said that speech over a hundred times and he still came back. The first time he said it, Niall was so worried, he almost called the police. After the 52nd time, he got used to it.

He continues reading and tries his best to remember the historic events that happened in the 18th century.

****

Niall stays in bed, even though he can hear his father and another man, stumbling through the house, giggling and whispering like rebellious teenagers. Eventually, he hears them going into Louis' room, taking off their clothes and making out. The walls are thin. He sigh, massaging his small dick and squeezes his eyes closed. The sound of seductive whispering and moans, the bed squeaking and skin slapping is getting to him. He turns on his side, covering his ears with his hands but he can still hear them.

He immediately got out of bed when hearing a scream and it sounded like his father screaming. His small feet patters on the floor from his room to next door and he opens Louis' door. Obviously, his father is still okay, with his back facing Niall, riding on top of a strange man. 

So...he was screaming because...."You're hitting my spot, holy...."

Oh, that's why. The man below Louis grins, with bright red cheeks and his hair tangled on Louis' pillow. The poor man doesn't know what's he in for, fornicating with a man like Louis.

"You like that? Huh? You like my cock fucking your ass?" The man asks in a raspy voice and Louis instantly nods, riding faster and harder. Somehow, Louis switched positions with the strange man and ends up lying on his back while the man fucks him missionary style.

Niall couldn't resist. His dick is hard and it almost hurt. He let his hand creep in his pajama pants, slowly jerking it while watching his father get fucked. He notice all of the clothes on the floor, including the wig. He contains his moans and shamefully looked away when Louis spotted him. Louis smirked, seeing his son and he doesn't blame the little boy for creeping; Niall heard his daddy making noises so there he is....and enjoying the show.

Louis decided to make the show much more interesting. He waits until his son was looking again then he made his move, reaching under the pillow with one of his hands. The guy, Lucas, is too focused on pounding his ass and burying his head on Louis' shoulder. 

"Yes, fuck me....fuck me good." Louis moans. He grasps his knife, holding onto it as he positions it on Lucas' back. Niall's eyes get bigger and he's gasping, mouthing "no no no" but Lucas can't hear.....and Louis doesn't care. "I hope you enjoyed.....your last fuck." Louis says and Lucas looks up, confused and slows his hips. 

He was about to say something but only a silent gasp came out of his mouth when Louis stabbed his back....probably over ten times. Niall, nor Louis kept count. Lucas' body spasmed violently as dark blood gushes from the wounds on his back, dripping onto Louis and his bed. Louis smiles in content, kissing Lucas on the lips and sings to the dying man in a soft, almost creepy voice.

Niall drops to the floor, almost fainting but managed to stay conscious. Surprisingly, he came in his hand and he hadn't realize. A normal, average boy would look at this type of situation to be revolting, sickening and abnormal. He's not normal, he think. He got off from seeing his own father murder someone else....and he want to vomit.

Niall ran off to his bedroom, ignoring his come dripping in his pants. He hyperventilates at first then calms down to prevent nausea. He quickly changed his pants then laid in his bed. It's possible that his father may come in, as usual, for a hug and kiss goodnight but this time, Niall really doesn't want him to do it.

The scene plays in his mind over and over until he fell asleep, clutching his stuffed dog to himself and dreaming of a life where he have a normal life.....with a normal parent.

****

Niall wakes up almost an hour later, feeling overwhelmed by a strong stench filling his bedroom. He couldn't have anything that rancid rotting in his room like that. He got up, following the smell. He took a peek in his dad's bedroom, which is of course, is clean except for the blood on the bed sheets and the hardwood floor.

But....the smell isn't so bad in Louis' bedroom. Yeah, he can smell the blood but it feels stronger from elsewhere. His eyes follows the bloody trail from Louis' room to the bathroom. The door is closed so Louis is inside. There isn't any sounds. Just silence and blood. Niall takes that risk, opening the door and enters. 

"Dad?" 

Niall is frozen, still holding onto the doorknob. He's sure that he's not breathing. He can't anyway. The smell is so intense that he actually puked in his mouth. He bends over a sink nearby to let out the bile, hoping that more wouldn't come up.

Then he looked again.

Louis is just sitting in the bathtub, relaxed, singing and enjoying his own bloodbath, literally. The tub is not completely full but only halfway. It's dark red and it looks oily, soaking on Louis' skin. 

He drained Lucas' blood and is bathing in it. This is new to Niall. Usually, Louis would drink it or put some in his food as an ingredient. But letting his naked body be purposely covered in someone else's blood opened up a new world to Niall.

Louis opens his eyes, smiling wider when seeing his son again. "Come here.....come." He commanded, reaching his bloody arms out. "Come, baby, it's okay." And Niall did so, walking closer but wincing at every step he take. He seriously doesn't want to be near the blood.

"It's okay." Louis says again, with a firmer tone and Niall obeys. He kneels down to his knees, hugging his father and holds his breath. "Do you wanna take a bath with Daddy? Hmm?" Louis asks, caressing his hand on Niall's face. Some blood smeared on the innocent and clean, rosy cheek.

Niall pouts his lips, moving away from his dad. "Do I have to?"

Louis nods, blinking very slowly. "You can feel what Daddy is feeling. Come on. Take your clothes off."

And he had to do it. Niall strips off his clothes, shivering from the cold air. He have no choice but to do it. Suffering a consequence from disobedience wouldn't be worth it.

"Come right here." Louis gestures to the top of his thighs and Niall carefully dips his feet in the lukewarm tub of blood, maneuver himself on top of his father. He sat down and can feel his father's cock fitting in between his butt cheeks. It feels funny but it feel good at the same time. He hope he doesn't get hard.

Louis gently massages his son's back, using the delicious blood as lubricant. It's perfect to him.....so healthy, so vital and intoxicating, better than fine wine. "You look beautiful, Niall. I'm so looking forward to you sharing all of these experiences with me. Only when you get older..."

"What other experiences, Dad?" Niall feels the urge to puke again. He doesn't see Louis' smirk and he feels his father's hands going lower.

"I can show you one right now.....if you like. Would you like that, baby boy?" Louis plants a soft kiss on Niall's shoulder, then tastes the blood on his lips, licking it away. That little touch have Niall excited and nervous. He know that this is wrong....so wrong.

Niall notice something hard forming under him....it's getting bigger slowly and he gasps quietly at the contact.

"It's okay....I won't hurt you. I never will." Louis states with a gentle tone. Louis could yell or speak calmly or talk in any way he can but it still won't help for Niall. 

"Dad, I don't know if I want to try. I'm scared."

"Don't be." Louis starts wiggling his hips, trying to find Niall's ass. He know that it's little and definitely tight. So he uses a finger instead.

Niall instantly become tense, pushing the finger out. He nimbly groans from the burning and wet sensation of blood entering and coating his hole. "Dad, no, please." His little begging didn't go in Louis' ears. "Daddy, please...I don't want to."

Louis continues fingering his son, deciding after a few minutes, he's good and open enough to fuck. "Just relax....I love you." He slowly wedge his cock on the mound of Niall's ass, pushing in an inch. The feel of the blood and the tightness of his son's ass sent him in a blissful state, he could almost come.

"No! No, Daddy! Please no!" Niall shouts, trying to release himself from his father's grip but Louis is very strong. He doesn't have those big biceps for nothing. 

"Calm down, baby boy....it's okay." Louis coos to him.

It's not okay, Niall knows but he takes it, curling in a ball and keeps his eyes shut, letting Louis fuck his small ass. It hurts very much and the blood didn't help. The feel of it squishing inside of him along with his father's cock made him want to take a long term shower. Maybe also use bleach as soap. Louis fucks him a little faster, growling louder and kissed all over Niall's shoulder and neck.

Niall got nervous at the sound of blood swishing and spilling out of the tub as Louis fucks him. He wonders who will be cleaning up the mess.

 

Regardless of what's happening, Niall can feel his willy getting harder. It's obvious that his father's action have both a negative and a somewhat positive effect on Niall. It makes him sick....yet it feels so good. It seems to get worse when he felt intense tingling nerves in his lower area. He doesn't know what it is but holy hell, he really like it. 

"Oh, oh Daddy!" He yelped. That feeling he had before, is about to come again. The urge to pee but it isn't pee. Just an orgasm. It seem like at the same time, they came. And Niall feels even more grosser. The mix of blood and his father's.....seed, churned up in him, oozing out into the tub. His own come swimming around and he can't wait to get out.

"There you go, son. That was, that was great, yeah?" Louis grasps Niall's face to turn his head so they can look at each other. He can see the fear in his son's eyes, chuckling because he think it's hilarious. Sex is good. Blood is good. Apparently, those things are nothing to be afraid of. "I love you." He says again.

"I love you too, Dad." Niall hiccuped. For the first time, Niall is so close to his father's face and he couldn't help to think that Louis looks really beautiful; handsome actually. His eyelashes are long, covering dull, blue eyes and his cheek bones are apparent. He have the same eyes as his father's but there seems to be no life....only horror and darkness in Louis' eyes. And Niall's are full of life, innocence and brightness. He snaps back to reality. 

"Can we get out now?"

"Sure, son. It's time for bed anyway." 

They stayed in the tub for only a minute then extracted themselves off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's typos...sorry.

*Three days later*

There's a smell of freshly cooked chicken and veggies in the atmosphere. Niall's stomach growls from the coax of the scent. He goes downstairs, seeing that the dinner table is prepared with silverware and china plates. Louis is still finishing the meal, wearing a white apron and singing to himself.

"I'm bringing a friend over...for dinner."

Niall nods. "Okay." He already made the assumption that Louis' friend may or may not make it back home at the end of the day.

"Dinner will be ready in abouttt....mm, fifteen minutes, alright?" Louis looked at his watch then continue to stir the vino sauce, sprinkling black pepper into the small pot.

Instead of going back to his room, Niall sat patiently on the couch in the living room, watching Spongebob Squarepants.

****

A doorbell rang and Louis hurries to the door, smiling with a deep blush. Whoever this friend is, must be really special for Louis to react this way. He opens the door, hugging the friend. Niall can see muscly arms hugging Louis back. Louis and the other man stays in their little embrace, greeting and flirting quietly. 

Louis finally shuts the door to reveal the man. He's quite handsome, taller than Louis and seems to be athletic. His eyes look soft and his smile is sweet. Niall think, wow, my father have good taste.

"Niall, sweetheart, this is my friend, Liam." Louis points his hands at Liam. Then Louis faces Liam, pointing to Niall. "And this is my son, Niall, the sweet angel."

Liam does a small wave to the little boy. "Hi, Niall. It's nice to finally meet you." Niall waves back shyly, putting off a fake smile.

Finally? Niall wonders on how long his father had known this man....and why haven't he killed him like all the others. Louis hadn't share to his son that besides his activities, he do try actual dating. Only to find a permanent mate. He found so many candidates but they didn't pass the test or fit what Louis wanted. Louis truly believe that Liam is the one.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute. I have only a few more things to add then we can eat." Louis takes off his apron, walking into the kitchen while Liam walks to the couch, sitting next to Niall. 

It's quiet except for the television and bubbling sounds coming from the kitchen. Liam decides to break the tension that was building. "You seem nice, Niall. Do I seem nice?"

It appeared as a strange question for Liam to ask but Niall responded anyway. "Yeah, you do."

"Great. I would like for us to be friends. And I really like your dad." Liam stated. His tone almost sounds robotic; as if he was preparing to what to say before he arrived. 

"Cool." Niall turns his head back to the television and he assumed the conversation ended there. It didn't.

Liam moves closer to Niall, almost breathing on the boy. The level of comfort within Niall drops, on account of not knowing what to expect when meeting a new, strange man.

"Your father is gorgeous too. Very pretty and never have a bad day." Liam's expression changed and he take a step further, tracing his finger on Niall's shoulder. "You have his eyes. You look gorgeous too. Pretty brown hair like your father's. Small and slim body." The finger drags down from Niall"s shoulder to his arm, causing the boy to shudder from the light touch. 

His prediction for where this situation is altering to, is apparent. He waits to see how far Liam goes, sitting silently and attempts to keep his breathing steady.

"Such a beautiful, little man." Liam's hand is now on Niall's leg, being dangerously close to Niall's crotch. "Maybe later....we can get to know each other a little better, yes? Become better friends." 

Niall looks up at him, blues eyes blinking in confusion and hot anger rising in his core. "Yeah, sure. Sounds great, Liam." It's weird to Niall to say his name. He would feel better calling Liam by his last name.

"Dinner is ready!" Louis walks out with a giant bowl in each hand, placing them on the table. Liam stood first then Niall and they both walk to the dining area, already choosing seats. Louis goes back in the kitchen to get the sauce and a platter of rolls. 

The men at the table, waits for Louis to come back and to be seated so they can enjoy the dinner altogether. Louis have the biggest beam on his face, looking at both guys that he cares about so much, meeting for the first time. It make him feel escstatic and that life couldn't be better.

"You guys got acquainted?" Louis asks, all bubbly and excited while fixing his plate. Niall and Liam does the same, passing bowl after bowl to each other. Liam got started on eating, swallowing a piece of carrot. Niall doesn't talk yet, taking a bite of a roll. So Liam fields the question.

"We sure did. We're gonna be friends, Niall and I." Liam pats his hand on Niall's back.

Louis smirks, looking at his son for an agreement. "Ha. Is that so?" His eyes zeroes in on Niall, waiting for him to confirm. 

Niall frowns for a second then purses his mouth, grinning to some extent. "Yeah, friends." His voice is small and iffy. He was never good at faking. He know it and Louis know it as well. "Lovely. Hey, Liam, why don't you tell Niall about that guitar project? Niall likes to play guitar." 

Liam's face brightens at that and he impelled to explain the goals of his business plan involving sales and collections of expensive and famous guitars. Niall actually listens. He do enjoying playing guitars and would like to collect the best ones. In the middle of Liam's story, Louis discreetly excuses himself from the table, declaring that he forgot some drinks. 

Niall doesn't take notice that Louis is missing, being fascinated by every fact that Liam shares. Occasionally, he take a bite of food then ask a question, smiling with his father's friend. It's safe to say that Liam is nice. He happen to be a flirt and it's a possibility that Niall had got the wrong idea of Liam in the beginning. 

Louis somehow sneaks back from the kitchen, holding a bottle of wine in his hand. "Wine, babe?" He asked Liam with a gleeful tone. Before Liam could accept or deny, Louis walks behind Liam, bending over to pour a good amount in Liam's glass.

"Wow, thanks, Lou." Liam looks back with gratitude, and his eyes getting smaller as he smile. He turns back forward to take a sip of the red wine, savoring the sweet and dry taste of Sangria.

The view of Liam and Louis together, looked good to Niall. They could make a great couple since their chemistry is adoring and mutual. He smiles at that, then looks down at his plate, using the utensils to cut up his chicken. His eyes are focused on cutting precise pieces then....a loud squishing sound occurs and a sudden stream of blood splatters across the table, landing on the food, Niall's chicken and on his face. 

He slowly look up to see what happened. Half of Liam's head is missing, showing his brain and blood dripping down his face and chest. He is still sitting, and his hand is glued to the wine glass. And an expression on his face is shocked.

Louis is stood behind him, with a sword-like knife in his hand and blood is covering the base. His face is angry, disturbed and his chest heaves fast and heavy. The fact that Liam is still sitting up riled Louis up and he begin, slashing and stabbing every part of Liam's back and upper body.

"NOBODY....TOUCH....MY....FUCKING....SON. NOBODY!!" He yells at the top of his lungs, screaming each word with every stab. "NO-FUCKING-BODY. DON'T EVER TOUCH MY SON! MY SON!"

Louis haltingly plants the knife through Liam's lower back then let out an primal scream. His face is beet red and veins are showing in his neck. He walked around the table, sitting down near Niall and folds his hands together. 

Nothing will ever indicate fear like sitting at a dinner table, with blood settling in on almost every area of the room, an angry, murderous father being silent and a dead, bloody body with pieces gnawed off. Niall, as always, is frozen and not knowing what to say or do. 

He's not hungry anymore, letting go of his utensils and looks at the ruined food in disgust.

Louis takes a deep, long breath then exhaled calmly. He face his son, with dead eyes and his hands shakes on the table. "Nobody touches you." He established with a strict tone in his voice.

Niall figured out what he meant. His father probably overheard what Liam was saying to Niall on the couch or better yet, saw everything. Louis starts to cry then held it back. It is the first time that Niall witnessed his father being emotional. Louis liked the man....very much.

Sadly and unfortunately, Liam wanted to be "friends" with his son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh....it get darker and grosser...

*Next day*

Luckily, it's a good day so far. Louis is smiling and cheerful. His actual skin genuinely appear as vibrant. It is one of Louis' good days. So maybe it's possible that he won't kill or go crazy for tonight. 

Unbeknownst to Niall, all of that could change by a simple aggravation or hint of dissatisfaction, escalating to a new mood. Niall and Louis rarely fight or disagree but Niall made a small, simple mistake of talking back to his father and also using foul language along with it.

"Excuse me?" Louis asks. His tone is unrecognizable and Niall regrets saying 'No, I don't fuckin' want to.' 

All Louis ask of, is to take another bath, together. Niall couldn't help it, responding the way he did. He sat frozen on the couch while his father looks down at him. "Niall, what did you just say to me? Did you swear at daddy?" 

Niall doesn't say anything. He's too afraid to say anything back at all. Even to apologise. 

Louis stood, calmly walking away and disappears upstairs, to the second floor of their home. Niall doesn't know what to expect because he never got into this type of situation with Louis before. He always obey, listen and say yes......most of the time. He may have said "no" a few times that night when his father fucked him in the bloodbath but he still listened.

About seven minutes later, Louis comes back, walking slowly over to Niall. He stop in front of him and reached out a hand. "Come on. Come with me."

"W-why?" Niall stutters. 

"Just come with me, son." Louis smiles, but it wasn't genuine. Niall takes his hand anyway and allowed himself to be led upstairs. 

"What are you gonna do? Wha-what....dad?" 

Louis didn't answer back. He held onto Niall's hand, leading him to the bathroom. He enters the room and Niall can see that the bathtub is filled with water. It's crucial to verify on whether it is a good or bad thing. He panics mildly and continues asking questions.

"Dad, what's going on? Please!" He starts to pull away, trying to unleash from Louis' hand. That was a mistake too; it only made Louis a little more angry, driving him to grasp his son's wrist and drags him to the tub.

"No! No, Dad, PLEASE!" 

At this point, Louis uses his strength, pulling the small boy toward the tub. Niall's feet are sliding across the black and white tile floor. Clearly, he's losing and he have to take.....his punishment. Whatever it is, involving the bath. 

 

Next thing he know, his face is in the water. He can feel bubbles going up beside his face and to the surface. All he can see is white with a blue tint. He can't breathe. Well, he's holding his breath. His father didn't say anything; only to try drowning his son. He kept a well tight grip on Niall's head, forcing him to duck down in the water. Niall was struggling, a lot, then somehow calmed down, using the last of his oxygen to survive.

Is he really going to let me die, he said in his mind. And it's almost close. His head is feeling heavy and full; like it could burst and his chest feel as if it's closing in. His body is limp and his eyes are fluttering to close...

A minute later, Niall's body is jolting, and he cough violently, attempting to breathe properly. So, he didn't let him die. 

Louis isn't there anymore. Niall lies on the floor, wet and cold and shaking severely, thanking that he's alive. And he learned to never talk to his father that way ever again. He wondered where his father is then he heard some noises from down the hall. There's music playing; it sound like a track from the late 70s. And he can hear Louis singing as well. This is a sign of his father going out for the night....and Niall silently cries on the bathroom floor.

****

"Hey, you know what I noticed? I've never been to your house. I'm your friend. Why haven't I been to your house?" Niall's friend, Harry, interrogated, feeling hurt.

Niall rolls his eyes. He can't count how many times Harry had brought this particular topic up and Niall always avoid it. This time, he can't, giving back a precise answer. "Because my house isn't special. It's boring there so leave me alone about it, Harry."

Harry purses his lips, unintentionally showing those dimples that Niall loves. He look cute pouting and Niall starts giggling at his friend, who is also his crush.

"Like it or not, I'm gonna come over. I bet it won't be boring with me there." Harry stated, grinning but Niall isn't. He really doesn't want to bring any friend near his father but Harry keeps pushing about visiting, to make their friendship seem official. 

"You come over my house sometimes. Why can't I come over yours?" Harry pouts more.

 _My dad is a fucking crazy murderer, that's why_. "I don't know. I have to ask my Dad. Usually, he say no." 

"Then ask him. I'm sure he will say yes. He'll love me." Harry is so confident and Niall is unsure. They sat in comfortable silence, consuming their lunches at a table in the cafeteria of their school. Niall took an opportunity to text his dad, asking for Harry to spend a night.

Louis replied, saying yes with a smiley face. Niall doesn't feel good about that.

****

Unbelievably, it went well. Harry came over with a packed overnight bag and a smile. Louis fell in love with him, treating him as if he is a second son. They all enjoyed dinner together, eating pizza then watched a comedy movie. Louis asked a few questions, harmless questions really, to Harry. He wanted to know what type of friend his son has and Harry so far, is a good friend. He's smart, cheeky and adorable and he doesn't understand why Niall never brought him around.

"Okay, time for bed, you two." Louis announced, clapping his hands together loudly to scare them.

"Wait, Mr. Tomlinson! May we have some ice cream before we go to bed, pleaaasee?" Harry dragged out the last word, making his voice higher than normal. 

Louis tilts his head at the curly haired boy, clearly deliberating the choices in his head. Then he shrugs his shoulders, with his frown turning into a smile. "Sure, why not. But not too much. Overeating will result in a bad stomachache, am I right?" 

Both boys said "Yes!" in unison, immediately running to the kitchen. 

Louis chuckles to himself, thinking "I'm a good father."

****

Harry stirs in his sleep, nearly kicking Niall. Then his eyes opens and he's fully aware that the only reason why he would wake up in the middle of the night is to go to the bathroom. Most nights, he would sleep all the way through. Damn Pepsi, he had too much of it. He climbed out of bed, rushing to the bathroom before he would urinate on himself. It would suck to borrow Niall's clothes.

He lifts off the toilet seat first then pulls his pants down, taking out his small willy to pee in the toilet. He let out a sigh of content, emptying his bladder. It just hit him that he hadn't did so for the entire day. It's a miracle that he woke up or he would have pissed in Niall's bed. Talk about embarrassment.

He shook out the last drops then flushed the toilet. It occurred to him to put the seat down, even though there's all males in the house. Growing up with a strict mother and an older sister taught him to always let the seat down. 

He heard a startling sound but ignores it and goes to wash his hands. The sound happens again, but louder and Harry froze for a bit.

"Niall?" He calls out. But no one is answering back. He rinses off the soap then dries his hand on a paper towel. "Mr. Tomlinson?" 

The sound, _bang_ , come up again and Harry is becoming nervous...maybe a little afraid. He walks out of the bathroom and into the hallway, looking back and forth to see no one in sight. He look back to where Louis' room is then shrugged, turning his head forward to meet with Louis right in front of him. Harry didn't mean to but he screamed like a girl, jumping a few feet back then put his hand on his chest.

"Oh my god, Mr. Tomlinson, you scared me. How did you get there?"

"I was coming upstairs." Louis smiles sweetly, keeping his hands locked together behind his back. 

Harry just stares at him for a few seconds, shaking off the theories that he just created. "Oh. Okay. Well, good night, Mr. Tomlinson."

As Harry was walking off to Niall's room, Louis spoke up at last minute. "Uh, Harry. Can I show you something, really quickly?"

Harry's green eyes perks up, and he slowly walks toward Louis. "What is it?" He asks with curiousity.

"I brought a present for Niall and I want your opinion on it, if that's okay with you."

Harry grins from ear to ear, both dimples popping out and brightness from his face shining in a hall of darkness. "Yes, Mr. Tomlinson." He follows Louis to the master suite to see Niall's present.

****

In the middle of a sweet dream, Niall felt something wet underneath him. Surely, he isn't swimming. There's no water in view. Why does it feel wet? His vision transitions from playing in wonderland to the view of complete darkness. He's awake and he definitely feel something wet. He dip his hand under him then under Harry. Of course, Harry had wet the bed. Niall blames all the pepsi that Harry drank.

"Ah, shoot, Harry. Wake up." He shook the bigger boy but Harry didn't respond. Niall got out of bed to turn on the light then he notice something unusual. His hand is red. It wasn't....pee. There's blood in the bed.

"Oh, no. No." Niall runs to the bed, lifting off the comforter and there lies a puddle of blood underneath Harry and is leaking throughout the mattress. Niall gags and gasps at the same time. He want to scream. He want to know how did this happen. 

"Dad." He mumbles. He climbs on top of Harry, examining where he may be bleeding from. Most of the blood gushes from Harry's stomach and he pulls back the shirt. There's a long and open wound going from one hip to the other. He can see some organs showing and Niall just....don't understand.

Why his friend? Why someone he really cared about? And what did Harry do, for him to die like this?

Footsteps are heard, coming into Niall's room. He doesn't freak out because he know who it is. He's sitting besides Harry, poor dead Harry and tears drops from his eyes. He felt the bed dipped at the end and a hand is placed on his shoulders.

"How are you feeling, son?"

"Why did you kill him?" His voice chokes up at the word 'kill'. 

Louis goes from the end of the bed to beside Harry as well, kneeling on the floor and gazing at the small, lifeless body. "I thought this is another opportunity for you to try another experience....just like you did with me, baby boy."

"Daddy, I don't get it. I don't get these experiences. Harry didn't need to die!" Niall couldn't control his shouting. Killing those dirty men is one thing but killing an innocent kid, his best friend....is another thing. And he have a feeling that this won't end well.

"Come here. Let me show you." Louis reached out again to his son. Niall doesn't comply yet. Sitting still beside his friend and staring coldly at his father. "Niall...do what I say." So he moves closer to his father, still crying and his arms folded to his chest. He ignores the blood on his hand, which is obviously wiping off on his pajama shirt. 

"Take off your pants." Louis demanded.

And Niall does it. He had to, since there are traces of blood drying on his pants. Niall didn't expect his father to yank his underwear down and to begin pulling at his willy. He moans and shivers at the contact of Louis' cold hand. He kept tugging and squeezing until Niall is rock hard. 

"Let me show you something here..." Louis pulls down Harry's pajama pants, revealing his willy as well. Niall grimaces, blushing mostly at the sight of another boy's dick. He never seen Harry's dick and he really wanted to....but not like this.

He notice Harry wasn't wearing underwear. Either Louis planned this or Harry liked to be free.

"Why are you showing me this? You already killed him. You might as well just-"

"Shut up, Niall. And listen." He lifted Harry's legs up, showing a better view of his asshole. It's gaping and it look wet, with clear liquid oozing out. As Louis lifted the legs up further, some blood from Harry's wound leaks out and down to Harry's dick and to where his pubic hair would be. "I prepared him for you." Louis seem as though he is proud of himself.

"Dad, no...please." Niall understood and he felt like this is going too far.

"Do it, my son. I promise you will like it. You will love it, as a matter of fact." 

The tears never stopped. They stayed flowing for the entire time....from where he wake to see Harry and to this point of climbing on top of him, slowly pushing his willy inside of him. He look down at his friend. Harry's face is getting paler and Niall can feel the body getting colder. The blood continues to gush out of the large stab wound as he thrusts inside the open asshole repeatedly. 

It feel sick...so nasty, fucking a dead body. But then....pulling out and pushing back in a wet, cold hole feel kind of good. Niall have mixed feelings. He's still crying as he can feel himself coming close to orgasm. And his father is watching. He wanted to kill himself.

His breaths become short and his thrusts quickens harder. It took three more hard strokes for his come to shoot out and into Harry's hole.

Niall pulls out, dropping his tired body beside Harry, staring up at the ceiling. He doesn't care about laying in the blood. He close his eyes for a moment, wishing that this was a dream.

His father's sinister voice interrupted the wishful thinking. "Didn't that feel good? Wasn't that a great experience?"

Niall want to say no and yes at the same time. Yes, it felt good because white stuff coming from your willy feel awesome. And no, because.....sex with a dead friend. He nodded up and down, not wanting to complain or grieve verbally. And Louis took this as a positive sign.

"Good, good." Louis reach his arms under Harry's body, lifting him up with no problem. Blood drips from Harry's lower back and butt and his head hung low with eyes slightly open. "Go get cleaned up. Take a bath and I'll take care of everything." Louis says then left Niall's room, carrying the small body out. Niall strip off his shirt, getting up from the bloody bed. 

He took one last look at it before doing what his father ordered him to do: taking a bath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY...the last fuckin' chapter...which will reveal the outcome of Niall and Louis' relationship and will explain what the hell is wrong with Louis. 
> 
> Someone thought Louis was a vampire..... 
> 
> Uh, nope. Just read on to find out. 
> 
> And I'm a little sad to end this fic. But it's not the end of the world because I will writing more fics similar to this one. Hence the 1D Horror Series. :-)

"Niall? Niall? Ni..all?"

The young boy, for some reason, hears his name being said repeatedly. The voice is almost distorted, due to the fact that he's dizzy and is on the verge of fainting. 

It all happened so fast. The way those big, aggressive men, all dressed in black with guns, had barged in the house and carried Louis out. Louis didn't even put up a fight. It was as if, he knew this was coming. He knew that he would suffer a consequence for his crimes.

It's that simple mistake of killing Harry. He forgot that Harry had a family of course. And the parents would be suspicious. Louis knew that someday, one day, someone would find out....and now he's in a small room and his poor son is stuck with a social worker, who is saying "Niall" over and over to get Niall's attention. 

"Niall? Are you alright?"

Niall, at last, speaks with a dry and sad voice. "Where am I? And I don't feel so good. Where is my dad?"

"Oh, dear!" The nice man says, asking another person who walks by, for a cup of water. "I'm so sorry, Niall. I had a feeling that you were dehydrated. And you're at my office. I'm Zayn Malik. You can call me Zayn. I'm a social worker and I was assigned to your case. From now on, you will be hanging with me since you don't have many relatives."

Niall nods. "Hi, Zayn." He looks around, seeing that they are in an open cubicle and some people are around, children are there too. It's weird that he don't remember how he got there. Maybe he blacked out or was too deep in shock. He doesn't know. He's worried for his father though.

Another man comes back to the cubicle with a plastic cup full of water, giving it to Niall. He happily take it, swallowing down the cool liquid.

"Where's my dad?" He asks again.

Zayn flips through a folder of papers then folded his hands together, settling his elbows on his desk and his hands under his chin. His amber brown eyes softens and he bites his lips, feeling nervous to tell Niall everything.

"Right now, your father is at a psychiatric rehabilitation center. At first, he was in jail. Then he did a confession and after the police and some doctors reviewed your father's confession, they transferred him to there."

"Why?" 

Zayn sighs, feeling bad for the boy. "Unfortunately, Niall....your father have a psychological disorder. He's sort of..." Zayn starts to speak with his hands. "Sort of like being mentally ill. He have impulse control disorder, combined with paraphilia....that's the need to act on what he want and enjoying it. And that's not all..."

Zayn reaches his hands to hold Niall's. It is his way of comforting another person. "After doing several testing and the close checking, he doctors found out that your father also have HIV. He confessed to drinking some blood. He didn't know that a particular victim that he murdered almost five months ago, Todd White, had HIV." 

Niall is silent, trying to process every word that Zayn said. He doesn't understand how his father is "sort of" mentally ill. It cannot be possible. He have seen what his father can do. He have to set the record straight.

"No, you're wrong! You're wrong! He's not ill or anything. He's strong and big and can do whatever he want. He can handle blood and can handle who step in his way. He told me that he's a god. He is not....he doesn't have.....wh-what you said." Niall explains, sobbing at the last few words. 

Zayn couldn't help himself, getting up to hug Niall. "I'm sorry but your father is not a god. He is a normal person who really have a problem. Whatever he said to you, is not true because it's part of his illness." 

Niall is crying, hugging Zayn back and hides his face on Zayn's shoulder. He doesn't want the other kids to see him crying like a baby. Zayn is close to being emotional along with Niall, feeling utterly sad for him. He hugs him harder, with that bit of love and sincerity, rubbing his back as comfort. He looks down at him to give a smile but then notice something unusual on Niall's arm.

"Niall, what is that?"

Niall looked in a wrong direction, turning his head to see what may be behind him. He looks back at Zayn after seeing nothing. 'What do you mean?"

Zayn lifts up the sleeve of Niall's shirt, and points at the obvious large purple-ish bruise. It was starting to heal but it's still visible. "That. What is that?" His finger shook and he's scared of the answer. "And please be honest."

Niall looks at his bruise, recalling that horrific event in the blood bath. "Um...my father. He, uh, did something but it's not a big deal. I guess this is when he was holding me down."

"Holding you down?" Zayn's eyes are bigger with shock and fear. He's trying to not get angry.

"Yeah." Niall admits. "In the bathtub, with blood. He put his...willy in my bum, in the bath full of blood." Niall said it like it wasn't the worst thing that ever happened. Well, it wasn't. He don't know if Zayn notice it.....Niall's easy and calm tone voice when he confessed to be being raped by his own father.

He expected Zayn to be shocked of course, but he didn't expect him to freak out like a maniac. 

"Oh, my god. Oh my goodness. Oh..." Zayn stood in a rush, reaching over his desk for the phone. He pressed a number, indicating speed dial then asked for a Doctor Jenkins. "Yes, please. Tell him to meet me upstairs in the clinic. My case need a HIV test. I fear that....his father gave it to him. Yes. Okay, thanks. In ten minutes? Great. Thank you, Lydia." Zayn hangs up the phone and grabs his folder.

Zayn kneels in front of Niall, meeting his at his height. "Okay, Niall. This is what we are going to do. You and I are going to take the elevator to the fifth floor and go inside a clinic. A doctor called Jenkins will get you tested. This is for your sake."

"What is HIV?"

The poor child doesn't know about STDs yet. He's too young to know but it's not wrong or illegal to tell him at such an age. Zayn sighs at the thought, shaking his head side to side. "Don't worry about that for now. We just have to do the test then I'll take you out to get some ice cream, how does that sound? Huh?" He gives a smile, hoping to cheer up the boy.

A smile curls up on Niall's face so it worked. They both walked to an elevator, with Zayn asking more questions about Louis. To his surprise, Niall wasn't scared to tell him everything.

He told him about Harry, a detailed interpretation of the bloodbath and the poor, dirty man that Louis murdered. He told him about Liam as well and and the fact that Louis like to dress up as a woman.

As Niall was with Dr. Jenkins, getting tested, Zayn sat in a chair, waiting. He thought about what Niall told him and he never felt so angry in his life. What kind of father does that to a child? He's wishing that he could hurt Louis but the most blissful outcome is that Louis will be in prison, getting the death penalty.

****

After getting ice cream, Niall asked Zayn about his father over twenty times, wanting to see him. He wanted to know if his father were okay or not. There's a strong possibility of Niall never seeing Louis again and he will stay stuck with Zayn. Zayn is nice and all, handsome too but Niall really want to be with his father.

He use his best method of getting what he want. Puppy dog eyes. He ask for the 21st time, blinking those blue eyes at Zayn. Zayn caved, driving to the rehab center and Niall sat in the passenger seat with a smile on his face and his little dick getting harder.

****

"No sharp items. Pencils, pens, earrings, rings, keys, shoes, watches, any type of jewelry, phones, poisonous items, no blunt objects, weapons...et cetera." A nurse recited the rules and Zayn puts all of his items in a box. Niall didn't have much on him. He only took off his shoes.

"Okay, then. There will be supervision inside the room with you. Just in case. We have to take precautions. This patient hadn't start on his medication yet. We're making it at the moment. His issue is.....quite special. And um, please do not try to trigger the patient. Make the interaction brief. He actually attempted to escape a few times and almost got out." The female nurse informed and Zayn nods, still appearing as angry while Niall tries not to smile. 

_Maybe if Daddy comes up with a good plan, I can see him and we can go away_. He bites his lips, becoming impatient. "Can we go in now?"

The nurse and Zayn exchanges looks, and the nurse nodded as approval. She pushes a button on the wall next to the door and an unlocking sound is heard. There's no window for the door so seeing Louis was out of the question. The nurse opens the door and escorted Zayn and Niall inside. 

The room is small and gray. Niall think he might not be able to breathe because of his claustrophobia. There's nothing but gray. Gray walls, gray ceiling, gray carpet. A gray bed and a desk....then there's Louis, lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Dad?"

Louis' scrunches his face. He think he is hearing his son's voice calling him but that's impossible.

"Dad?" He finally turns his head, seeing his son, a nurse and a strange man standing asides Niall.

"Oh, Niall. Oh my....I missed you!" Louis instantly got up from bed, running to hug Niall. But the nurse screams, standing in front of Niall.

"Wait, wait! First, I have to warn you, Mr. Tomlinson. If you try anything, there will be consequences. Do you understand?" The nurse asks, giving Louis a mean look. Zayn does the same. Louis puts his hands up in surrender, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure thing, babe. That's my baby boy. I will never hurt him." Louis smirks, puckering his lips at the nurse. The nurse groans in disgust at Louis' flirting then she leaves, letting Niall interact with his father. A male nurse comes in, standing near the door, to supervise.

"Niall, come to daddy. God, I missed you so much." Louis held onto Niall tightly with some tears coming down his cheek. Zayn huffs at that. His belief of Louis faking emotion is quite strong. Louis eyes Zayn, raising an eyebrow.

"And who is this motherfucker?" Louis exclaims, pushing Niall away to face the social worker.

"I'm Zayn Malik. I'm taking care of your son for now on....since you are an ill patient, unable to care for him. And how dare you use that language around him? He is a child."

Louis stood, stepping closer to Zayn and the male nurse moves closer too, keeping a syringe behind his back.

"He....is my....child. I can do whatever the fuck I want. My foul language isn't anything new to my child." Louis does his signature head tilt. That means he want to kill Zayn already. Niall knows. "You? Taking care of my kid? That won't be last long, I'll be sure of that."

Veins begin to appear on Zayn's neck and his jaw clenches. "Are you making a threat, Mr. Tomlinson? You have to know, that's not a wise act, especially with your case."

Louis walks backwards slowly, smiling at the dark haired man. He sat down on his bed and looks at Niall. "Come here...say goodbye to your daddy." Niall and Louis hugs again, embracing their possible final presences with each other. 

Before Niall could leave, Louis whispered something in Niall's ear. Then he said out loud, "You always do what I say, alright?"

"Yes, Dad." Niall shakes his head up and down, grinning with his braces showing. 

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. Bye....Goodbye." Niall waves on his way out, and the door closes. He broke out in tears walking out through the rehab center.

****

"Zayn, how long do I have to stay here?" Niall ask as Zayn tucks him in his bed. 

"For a couple days. I called your great aunt and she will be here to discuss keeping you." Zayn smiles down at the boy. "You alright? You need anything before you fall asleep?"

Niall shakes his head. "No, I'm okay. Thanks." Niall purses his lips, observing Zayn's room. "I don't wanna go to my aunt. I want to stay here. She lives miles away."

Zayn puts in a night light as he spoke. "I'm sorry but she's your family. And you deserve to grow up in a safe, stable home. Now, come on. Get some rest. You need plenty of it." He gives a kiss on Niall's forehead, saying good night.

"And if you need anything, I'll be downstairs." Zayn left the bedroom door open and walks downstairs to his living room area of his condo. He didn't mind sleeping on the couch and he know Niall would be safe. He laid down, watching the news. After twenty minutes, he was out like a light, snoring lightly.

****

Louis cracks his knuckles, then stretches his muscles. He's willing to do whatever it take and he guarantees to go out with a bang. The fact that he escaped successfully this time and got his hands on his favorite knife, excited him and is filling him with adrenaline. 

Just because the doctors say he have some disorder or illness, doesn't mean that he is stupid. He's smart and is quite aware of what he do. So what if he's psycho? At least, he have so much personality.

He hated the walk to the asshole's home. He didn't have money but...he have the stamina and great lower body strength. By the time he got there, stopping in front of Zayn Malik's home, he squeals with delight and thought, Ahh...what a great night to kill again.

****

All it takes is the knowledge of picking locks and being very careful and quiet; Louis made it in, taking notes of the place. He can see the man sleeping on the couch so...Niall must be upstairs. He hides the knife behind his back, standing in front of Zayn. He looks down to him, noticing that Zayn is at the perfect level of sucking Louis' dick. It would be nice to get some head right now but he rather take care of business.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Louis chuckles, caressing Zayn's face. Zayn feels dazed then fully wakes up with alert.

'What the hell! How did you....how did you escape?!" Zayn balls his hands up in fists, ready to fight but Louis shows his knife and Zayn starts to unclench them.

Louis kept his smile, waving the knife in the air. "Good for you. Stay in your place. Now, if you don't mind..." Louis sneakily ball up a fist, punching Zayn straight in the face, putting him back to sleep again. "I have something to take care of."

He scanned throughout the room then walks upstairs, singing softly. "Niall, baby....where are you? Baby boy....where are you sleeping?" He purposely scrapes his knife on the wall, creating a long mark. "Where is....my baby boy?" He checks the bathroom, which is empty. "He's not in here, I see. Where is my Niall?" He continues singing, looking inside of a closet. It was way too small and there was no way for Niall to fit or hide in there.

"Then...he must be in the bedroom." The door is open and he peeks inside. He know that Niall had heard him, singing and all. "I know you're awake, boy." He squeezes the handle of the knife tightly with his palm and fingers. He walks slowly to the bed, ready to attack for his pleasure. He abruptly pulls the thick comforter off then stabs the small shaped.....pillow? 

Louis is angry, stabbing the pillow anyway. "FUCKIN' BASTARD! You sneaked out, huh?!" 

Niall hurries out of Zayn's closet, running out to the hallway and downstairs. 

"Fuck! Niall! Come to daddy, NOW!" Louis screamed as he immediately saw the shadow and heard the soft footsteps of the little boy. He runs faster, catching up to him. Niall stops behind a table, then tries to figure out which way to go. Louis does the same, being on the other side of the table. He refuses in run in circles.

"Come, Niall. I don't want to chase you." 

Niall is so quick and small, that he made it past Louis, running through the kitchen and finds a door that leads to the backyard. Louis is very close behind, almost out of breath. He manage to make his legs work better, tackling the small boy on the ground and holds him down.

"Don't fight this, Niall. Stop it!"

Niall kicks, and throw punches but it does nothing. His fists are little and not very strong. His kick did hurt Louis in the groin but it didn't stop him. Frustration takes over Louis so he punches Niall in the face to slow down his defense. He slowly stood with his limbs trembling, placing a foot on Niall's chest, just to keep him down. He took a deep breath, pushing his hair back and shaking it, as if he's a fabulous hero. "Finally...we can say a proper good-bye, son." 

Louis' smile is so creepy, so full blown horror. It's no longer Louis. And that sent a shiver through Niall's body. 

This is it. This is the last moment with his father and he's about to be killed. He witness the knife being raised up in Louis' hand and he closes his eyes at last minute. It's not a desire to see your own body get plunged by a knife. 

He waited and waited then....

A gunshot is sounded. Two, actually. And the foot on Niall's chest is released as Louis' body fell back on the cold, green grass. Some blood is splattered on Niall but he didn't mind. What's going through his mind is, who shot his father. Is Louis actually dead?

He sat up, viewing Zayn in the door frame of his condo with a gun with in his hands. His hands are shaking and he's trying to catch his breath. Thank god, he woke up at last minute and retrieves his gun that he kept under the cushion of his couch. 

He wish he didn't have to do what he did but it had to be done..... Louis was going to kill Niall so he pulled the trigger. He ran to Niall, checking to see if he felt alright and searched for wounds or injuries. "Oh, oh shit. I never shot anyone before. Oh...god. are you okay, Niall? I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for...shooting your father. Oh god." Zayn sobs, shaking from the cold weather. Niall is cold too and he feel wet from the grass.

Zayn drops the gun as he continues crying, placing his face in his hands.

"I'm okay.....I'm glad you're here. You saved me." Niall hugs onto Zayn and Zayn hugs back. 

He feels less guilty now and to know that he saved someone....is worth it.

"Okay, okay. Let's get you cleaned up then and we can call the police." They both stood, watching blood steeps from Louis' back and neck....Zayn shot him directly in the head then in the back. How ironic for him to die by the same areas that he killed most of his victims, excluding Harry.

They begin to walk, feeling the wet grass squishing under their bare feet. 

 

Like planned, Niall stuck his left foot in front of Zayn, making him trip and fall to the ground. He giggles so hard as Zayn winces in pain from injuring his wrist. He groans, not knowing how to react. "Niall, why did you do that?" He holds his wrist with his other hand, looking up at the boy. 

"Cause Daddy told me to do it." Niall giggles again, almost cackling. He's laughing at the fact that Zayn is so, so stupid, not noticing that Niall picked up something dangerous, revealing it from behind his back and points it at Zayn's face.

"Niall..no, plea-" Zayn's words are cut off by a bullet rushing between his eyes and through his brain. His body fully falls back and gore is blown out all over the grass. Niall cackles more, dropping the gun and walks over to his dead father. He drops to his knees, bending over to kiss the bloody forehead.

"You're right, Dad. That was a great experience."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te he he! Ahhh so yeah.....now Niall is cray cray.
> 
> If y'all noticed the signs, you probably would have seen it coming. He manipulated Zayn into seeing Louis at the rehab and got pleasure from it.... 
> 
> Then he was happy to know that his murderous father trying to escape. 
> 
> And he was so calm.....too calm. A normal child would freak the fuck out.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: twistedartist1d.tumblr.com


End file.
